


The One My Heart Beats For

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Athlete Jared Padalecki, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lawyer Jensen Ackles, M/M, NSFW Art, Shameless Smut, Shy Jensen Ackles, Stalking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jared Padalecki, Workout, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Jensen Ackles is a lawyer extraordinaire. Despite his profession, he's a reserved man, always keeping to himself. Till now, it wasn't a problem. Then, Athlete Jared Padalecki, the super hot sportsman, moves into the house right across his. Jensen wants him but he cannot express his feeling because of his shyness. So, he does the next best thing he can.The Lawyer stalks the Athlete.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	The One My Heart Beats For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to my best friend, Jen (Jdl71/Jld71). May you have a wonderful day today. You've literally been my savior and the best friend I could ever ask for. Thank you, for always being there.   
> I know how much you love Jensen (and Dean...duh) so I thought why not gift you a fic that is Bottom Jensen! I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Much Love. 
> 
> And of course, my Prompt Queen, Lia. Thank you for all the wonderful prompts you let me steal. 
> 
> To my beta reader, Jerzcaligirl, thank you soooo much. For all the editing and suggestions, I cannot thank you enough for what you do for me. Many hugs. 
> 
> To my alpha reader Merenwen76, I have no words to express how grateful I am for all your pointers. Thank you so much. Much love. 
> 
> And finally, to my readers, for sticking with me always. Thank you.   
> Bonus Art by me.   
> Happy Reading!

Jensen came back from work and rushed into his house. He threw his boots, jacket, and briefcase on the couch in a haphazard manner and went to his bedroom, ensuring the lights were switched off. He stood by the window and quickly grabbed the binoculars that were hanging around the curtain bars. Kneeling on his knees, he pushed the curtain away a little bit to make some space to peek through the window. Jensen took a deep breath and assessed the nearby area. The street was calm, no traffic, especially so late at night. There was only one person who was walking around, headed towards the main street. And by the looks of it, it was Mrs. Mallory, Jensen’s neighbor, obviously headed towards Mr. Peterson’s house, now that her husband, stationed in Iraq as a soldier, was back on duty. Jensen rolled his eyes. He was sure she was cheating on her husband. What irked him wasn’t the cheating, it was her pretense at playing a loving wife (which she was not) at charity functions that their society held every now and then to support veterans. More so because she was cheating on her husband with a businessman, Mr. Peterson, who lived diagonally across from her house, just near the main street. Everyone in the vicinity knew, but everyone acted ignorant. Jensen despised that woman. And the man. But whatever. So not the point. 

He had better things to focus on. 

Jensen shook his head and ensured no one was out and about. He brought the binoculars in front of his eyes and adjusted the zoom, bringing everything into close, sharp focus, and positioned them straight into the house across from him. The window of the opposite room was open, giving him a very good look inside. The curtains were dark maroon. The cream walls complemented the dark wooden dresser that was partly visible and the light gray sheets on the bed, of which only the edge was visible, looked good. Jensen imagined just how big the bed must be. After all, it had to accommodate the huge person who lived in the house. Jensen sometimes imagined sleeping in that very bed, ruining the silky soft sheets, with a warm, sweaty body spooning him from behind after having the most mind-blowing sex ever. Just when he was vividly picturing the scene, a man entered the room and stood right in front of the window, giving Jensen all the reasons to start salivating . 

The man was huge, taller than Jensen. (That was saying something as Jensen was just over six feet tall). He had long brown curls (which Jensen imagined to be smooth, wishing to run his fingers through them), pointy nose (one that Jensen wanted to plant an Eskimo kiss on), slanted eyes (which Jensen wanted to get lost in for hours), pretty pink mouth (which Jensen wanted to taste and kiss until those lips were swollen), long neck (one that Jensen wanted to lick and bite on), broad shoulders (that always made Jensen drool over) and the entire body to die for. Simply put, the guy was the most spectacularly handsome man Jensen had ever come across. The guy was currently wearing a black t-shirt, which was hugging his torso tightly, and black sweats which hung low on his hips. Jensen had no doubt the man had just finished his regular, routine workout because his t-shirt was drenched in sweat. Besides, Jensen knew this was the exact time when the guy came back to his room from his workout session. He also knew the timings of his morning routine and when the guy did what. Jensen knew everything about the man. Jensen felt guilty as he thought about it. He was practically stalking the guy, not to mention lusting after him too. He flushed as he felt like a teenage girl stalking the handsome guy in high school on whom she had a huge crush. For a moment, he thought about stopping this nonsense, but then the guy started taking his shirt off, and once again Jensen’s mind went blank and the only sound he could hear of was that of his racing heart. 

Jensen focused the lens of his binoculars one more time as the man started removing his shirt . The now half-naked man that stood in front of his eyes was even more beautiful. His body was covered in sweat. The long expanse of his chest and his pointy nipples made Jensen shiver and  _ holy shit _ , those abs …. Jensen almost let out a moan at the thought of touching them. Those long arms, the biceps, the muscles standing out unfff...It was all too much. Jensen felt his dick rising to the occasion. As if this wasn’t enough, the man turned around and stretched his arms, giving Jensen the complete view of the ripple of muscles that ran down the guy’s back. The curve of his spine and his narrow waist with those low-hanging pants were doing things to Jensen’s nether region. Jensen tightened his grip on the binoculars in his hand as the guy kept stretching. 

If only Jensen could touch him and feel him and …..

And the guy suddenly moved, taking his sweatpants off in one smooth move and Jensen almost fell out of the window. Almost. Because now the guy was standing naked in front of him. Jesus Christ. It meant the guy hadn't been wearing boxers, he exercised without wearing anything supporting his no doubt large, thick package, and Jensen’s mind wandered into areas he had no business venturing into. Meh...who cared anyway. The back, the waist, one which Jensen always dreamed of wrapping his legs around, the rounded ass, which Jensen wanted to grip hard and leave bruises behind. The long legs...he dreamed of straddling those legs while riding the guy. Jensen was consumed in this fantasy land. Then, something happened that Jensen never expected to happen. The guy turned around and Jensen got a full frontal view of his nudity. Jensen slowly, very slowly moved his binoculars down to get a good look at the sexy body. Oh God, the guy was hot. Miles of tanned skin, ripped muscles, and Holy Fuck, he had a huge dick which was dangling half-hard between his legs. 

Until today, Jensen had only seen the guy walking around without a t-shirt. Never had he gotten a chance at getting a proper look at the guy completely nude. He never had a reason to. It wasn’t like he was a social man or anything. Jensen was basically a shy individual, always keeping to himself. He did attend the charity functions the society arranged for veterans, and was one of the known names in circles for his generous donations for the cause. Jensen was a criminal lawyer and a pretty good one. He was known to throw the witnesses off of the stand within minutes, demolishing their defense in one go. He had a reputation of being ruthless in court. He was a lawyer extraordinaire. 

Even The ABA Journal and The Lawyer’s Magazine, one of the top legal magazines in the US, had done a piece on his life and his success story. He was a celebrity in law circles. Despite all of this, Jensen was a quiet individual. He did his work with dedication, never attending the parties and lavish dinners etc. His brother often pushed him to go out, start dating, get hitched, and settle down. But Jensen never paid much attention to that. He thought no one would ever take interest in him and his shyness would always result in awkward conversations or the other party ending things prematurely. Jensen had a very bad experience while he was in college. Since then he had sworn off dating. He did however manage a one night stand now and then, (a guy has needs after all) but it was casual and never meant anything. He always left in the morning before his bed partner could wake up. Sometimes it was a man and sometimes a woman. It was rare for him to have casual sex, but he had increased the number in recent months. 

Ever since the Marathon Runner, Former Olympic Gold medalist, heartthrob of the young, sexy celebrity athlete, Jared Padalecki, moved into the house right opposite him. One look at the guy bending down to move things in his new house and Jensen was a goner. The next morning, Jensen saw the man coming back from his morning run, all sweaty and dressed in shorts and a thin wife beater, muscles on display, and the stalker inside Jensen had suddenly woken up out of nowhere. Never in his life had Jensen paid the guy any attention apart from reading an occasional news article about him. Then, the bastard moved in and started attending their society’s veteran charities, talking to everyone, with soft eyes, sunny smiles, dimples out in full force and overall a good-natured guy and Jensen couldn’t stop himself from falling for the sweet and sexy athlete Jared Padalecki. 

The man had officially driven Jensen crazy when one night, after having marathon sex with a man he picked up at a club, Jensen was still left unsatisfied. Two days later, Jensen sat in his bedroom, blushing bright red as he stared at the “Confidential Package” on his desk that had arrived that morning. He hurriedly opened it and picked up the black dildo he had ordered online. That night, after looking his fill of the athlete, Jensen had fucked himself good with the dildo. While it didn’t have the feel of fucking an actual dick, it was far better than unsatisfactory sex. It was both the most frustrating and satisfying thing in his life. After that, whenever Jensen was horny, he started using that dildo. And when at times the toy did nothing for him, his last resort would be going to the club. 

However, that didn’t stop Jensen from doing the craziest shit he’d ever done in his entire life. One Sunday evening, Jensen was a bit tipsy after having drinks and barbeque with his friends. He had returned home, only to see Jared doing push ups and stretches on his lawn, waving “hello” to anyone who passed by. Jensen went from drunk to horny in less than sixty seconds. He almost fainted when Jared waved him a small hello, flashing his dimpled smile. Jensen ran inside his house like his pants were on fire. Once he was inside, he shut the door firmly behind him and took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. This was the first time Jared had attempted some sort of communication with him, apart from the occasional awkward hellos they had exchanged at the charities. Jensen rushed to his bedroom, took out his binoculars, and zoomed right in on Jared Padalecki’s lawn. In his haste, he forgot to switch the lights off and opened his window, quite visibly stalking his handsome hunk of a neighbor. He didn’t notice what he was doing until Jared fucking Padalecki looked straight at him and smirked, before dabbing the sweat away with a towel and heading back inside, leaving a dumbfounded and drunk Jensen standing at his window. 

Now though, Jensen didn’t know how to move or how to do anything. It was like his brain cells were all up in flames. Up until now, he only had dreamed of that beautiful body Jared possessed. Now, there was nothing left to his imagination. He had seen it all. The sad part of the story was that he had seen the beauty that is Jared Padalecki, without touching or feeling the guy up. And he was desperate for that. To be held in those strong arms, to be wrapped in those all encompassing hugs, to have that soft gaze trained at him, to touch and taste every inch of Jared Padalecki and show the guy just how much he was wanted. Alas! Jensen wasn’t ever that lucky to have caught sight of a handsome man who thought of him as anything more than a one night stand. 

Jensen continued to stalk Jared as he roamed around and once the man was out of sight, Jensen was sad. Looking at Jared and observing him had become the highlight of his day. It made him excited to come home. Before Jared, Jensen’s life was full of work, clients, courts, occasional gym, and rare club nights. It was boring and lonely. After Jared, it became a whole other story. Jensen knew he could be in trouble if he got caught. But he didn’t care. He wanted the guy. He wanted the guy so badly that it hurt sometimes. But he was able to pause the dull ache in his heart by occasionally having a warm body in his bed or a toy to satisfy his lust. However, it didn’t hurt any less to read about “Jared Padalecki’s Night Out Partying With Mystery Date” the next day in the newspaper. 

Jensen stood up, placed his binoculars back into their spot, and headed to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He was about to head back upstairs when his doorbell rang. He was puzzled for a second because he never had visitors apart from his two best friends or his siblings. And they all visited him with prior notice. Jensen put the bottle down on the kitchen counter and headed towards the front door. When he opened the door, his heart raced a mile a minute, his breathing increased rapidly, he felt dizzy, like if he hadn’t been holding the doorknob, he was sure he’d fall down and make a fool out of himself. 

Jared fucking Padalecki was standing at his door, looking like his usual handsome self, dimples popping out, sending shivers down Jensen’s spine. 

“Hi. Jensen, is it?” The smooth voice asked. Jensen’s legs almost turned into jelly at hearing the athlete speak his name.

“Ye..yes.” Jensen stammered out a response, suddenly hating his shyness.

“Hey, so I know almost everyone in the neighborhood except you. You’re a hard man to get hold of, Mr. Ackles.” 

_ Holy Shit, did he just say he tried to get hold of Jensen before? The Jared Padalecki? The one Jensen had an epic crush on?  _

“Yeah…?”  _ Fuck _ ,  _ smooth Ackles.  _

Jared looked at him in an amused fashion before speaking again, “Yeah. I like to make friends where I live.” He chuckled. “Anyway, umm...are we going to have our conversation standing here or can I come in?” 

Denial was on Jensen’s tongue. But miraculously his heart won over his brain when instead he nodded in affirmation, blushing a little, and invited the man inside.

“Um...Sorry for the mess, Mr. Padalecki, I just came home. I didn’t know I would be having guests. So, kindly ignore it,” Jensen said, while hurriedly picking up his briefcase and jacket from the couch where he had thrown them haphazardly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jared stood there awkwardly until Jensen cleaned up the room a bit. 

“Please have a seat.” Jensen said, once he was done straightening up. He tried to ignore the fact that his forever crush was currently sitting on his couch. It might stop him from doing something stupid, like jumping the guy right there and then. 

Jared took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable, legs falling apart, one hand on the back of the couch, the other one on his thigh. If Jensen was in his dreamland, he’d say it was a blatant invitation. But he had to remember that this was reality, and such kinds of things never happened to shy guys like him. 

“So, what can I do for you?” Jensen asked, looking everywhere but at the man sitting on his couch. 

“For starters you can stop looking so adorable.” Jared said cheekily. 

“Excuse me?” Jensen squeaked. 

“Well, you’re kinda cute. I’ve been meaning to talk to you all these months, but you seem to run for the hills every time I try to start a conversation. So tonight I thought I’d ambush you at your home. You can’t escape me then.”

“What?” Jensen was still trying to process his guest's comments. He was sure he was dreaming because if he were indeed awake, Jared had just confessed he was interested in Jensen. 

Jared smiled as he stood and stepped right up in front of Jensen, “ You’re beautiful, you know that?” 

“I am?” Jensen asked dumbly. 

Jared laughed, “Yes. You’re beautiful, adorable, and I have to say very smart. You looked quite dashing on the cover of The Lawyers Magazine.” 

It was like he was hit by a freight train. “The Lawyers Magazine? How do you know about that?” Jensen squeaked again. 

“What was I supposed to do? The man I like always tends to run away from me. The only option I have left to find out something about him is to do some digging. I gotta do some background checking on the man I like after all.”

Jensen was trying to come to terms with the fact that not only did Jared know Jensen, but he had done his homework before coming over here when suddenly a light went off in his head, “The man you like?” Jensen was sure he was sounding like a fool, repeating everything Jared said. But he was beyond surprised by the athlete’s straightforwardness. Especially now when Jared said he liked him. 

“You’re sounding like a broken record.” Jared pouted a bit with a hint of smirk behind it. 

Jensen wanted to kiss that pout away. But he was frozen in place. Jared smiled and took a step forward,standing close, practically sharing the same breathing space as Jensen. Up close, he was even more beautiful. His cat-like hazel eyes shone bright with mischief and Jensen was lost. 

“I like you, dummy. Even if you are a smart and shy lawyer.” Jared said. 

“You...you do?”

“Yes I do. Now,” Jared leaned in and whispered in his ear, “How did you find the show tonight? Was it any good?”

It didn't take long for Jensen to realize what Jared was talking about. He was sure he looked like a tomato, his entire body heated up at the realization that he had been caught stalking the man of his dreams. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It's completely okay, Jensen. I found it absolutely hot to have caught the attention of a guy like you. Otherwise, all I get are deprived housewives and teenaged girls.”

Jealousy shot through Jensen at the thought of someone else looking at Jared. Only  _ he _ was supposed to stalk Jared. He didn’t like the idea of someone else getting to see Jared in entirety like him. He didn’t realise that his brain to mouth filter had decided to betray him and he had spoken it out loud until Jared’s booming laugh fell on his ears. 

“Oh baby, if I have my way, no one’s ever going to get a chance to touch me except you and you except me.” Jared said. 

“But..but you don’t even know me. How can you be so sure….” Jensen didn’t get to complete his sentence as Jared interrupted him again. 

“I know that you’re a hot shot lawyer, you’re shy, you’re successful, and from what the neighbors say quite a generous and caring individual and I already like you. Whatever is left to find out, I’d like to do it together once we start this relationship.” 

Jensen was emotional at hearing the word “relationship”. No one had ever spoken to him to like this ever before. “Nobody has ever…”

“Nobody has ever what?”

“Nobody has ever stuck with me until the "relationship" stage. Everyone runs away after the first date. I’ve never been in a relationship before. Nobody even asked. They say I’m too reserved and too shy for them.” Jensen admitted his fears out loud in a low voice. It was a fact though. And with Jared, he couldn’t have the man running away after the first date. It would break Jensen. He was so far gone for this man, it wasn’t even funny. 

“Oh sweetheart, they were all fools.” Jared said fiercely and embraced Jensen in a tight hug. “Their loss is my gain. I promise I won’t go running after our first date. I’ve got a lot of patience and I’d like to see how things go between us. I really like you Jensen.”

“Really?” 

“Yes. If it works, fantastic. If it doesn’t, then it was never meant to be. But I’d like to try if it's okay with you.”

Jensen smiled at that, “Yeah...okay.”

“Alright, now you never told me, how was today’s show? It was specially crafted for you.”

Jensen ducked his head down, “I loved it. I thought...I think you were hot.”

“I think you are hot too. I’m gonna kiss now if it’s okay with you?”

Jensen looked up, straight into the lust-filled eyes of the man, pupils dilated, looking at Jensen as if he were prey. He surged up and kissed Jared. It was like he was jolted with sudden electricity. Jared’s hands gripped his waist tightly and Jensen’s hands finally felt the soft, luscious curls for himself. The kiss was passionate, loving, gentle, and Jensen never wanted it to end. Want and desire coursed through his body at the realization that Jared was serious about him. Jensen broke the kiss after some time, “Is this just a one night thing?”

“Hell no. If you permit, I’d like this to be a lot more than that.”

“If I put out tonight, will you think I’m a cheap date?” Jensen breathed, as Jared planted soft kisses along his jawline down his neck. 

“Hell no.” 

A kiss was the only answer to Jared’s reply. They stumbled backwards, clothes sliding down onto the stairs, and by the time they were in Jensen’s bedroom, their shirts were gone, their pants half open. 

“God, you’re so hot Jen.” The nickname came out of Jared’s mouth smoothly and Jensen melted some more. “I hope it's okay to call you Jen.”

“Of course you can. I like it. Can I call you Jay?”

“No one’s ever called me Jay. It’s cool.” They shared goofy smiles before Jared worked on Jensen’s pants and soon Jensen was lying naked on the bed. He shivered as cool air hit his bare skin. 

“Holy fuck...baby you’re beautiful.” 

Jensen blushed and moved his head down to hide, smiling slightly. 

Jared gripped his chin with his thumb and made Jensen look up at him. “Look at me, Jen. You’re beautiful. I’m gonna show you just how much.”

They made out for a bit. Then Jared slid down Jensen’s body by kissing down his neck, chest, stomach, and inner thighs.  Jared kissed him one last kiss. Then, he moved his lips to Jensen’s cock and placed them over the leaking head. He gave a few gentle licks and swirled his tongue around the slit, showing so much hunger for him. Jared sucked him off and bobbed his head while Jensen rubbed the back of Jared’s head and stroked his hair, sometimes thrusting in and out of his slurping mouth. 

Jensen moaned quietly, while remaining cautious not to make too much noise. Maybe Jared wouldn't like that. Because in his previous encounters none of his partners liked when he made noises. Soon he found out Jared was different. He stopped for a minute and said, “Let it out Jen. I wanna hear all the pretty noises you make. Let the world know that you enjoy being with me.”

Hearing that, Jensen lost his inhibitions and he moaned out loud. He breathed in and out slowly until Jared’s quickening pace got him closer and closer to coming. Jensen was enjoying fucking Jared’s mouth. It felt absolutely wonderful to be surrounded by the wet heat of Jared’s mouth. Jared’s pace was brutal and he didn’t have time to warn Jared that he was about to lose his control. Jared sucked hard again like he was ready to taste all of Jensen. And that was it. The electricity from brain to cock shot instantly and caused him to flood Jared's mouth, leaving Jensen grunting and shaking uncontrollably.

Jared seemed to be a pro at this and wasted not a drop. He swallowed deeply, loving the taste of Jensen’s seed and kissed his way back up Jensen’s body. He ran his hands up and down Jensen’s sides to help Jensen calm down. They stopped, just looking at each other while they caught their breath.

“God, baby, that was so hot.” Jared commented after a while.

“I came like a teenager, losing myself…”

Jared silenced him by putting a finger on his lips, “Nuh-uh. No speaking like that. I loved every minute of it baby. Looking at you, knowing I can make you lose it like that...it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Jared then reached for Jensen’s lips and kissed him , their combined euphoria allowing them to slide easily into blissful sleep. But Jensen wasn’t ready for that. Somehow with Jared’s constant praise and assurance, Jensen gained some confidence and he thought about taking control. He wanted to feel Jared's big cock inside of him. He wanted to feel all of Jared. He pushed Jared slowly onto his back and straddled him. He touched Jared’s chest, gripping the strong pectoral muscles, slid his fingers down to Jared's abs and felt how they quivered under his touch. He flicked at those perky nipples and smirked as Jared moaned. His fingers slowly trailed towards Jared’s waist and he pulled down his pants, throwing them onto the floor, licking his lips at the view in front of him. Jared’s big, hard cock was leaking precome. Jensen wanted to taste it, but he saved it for the next time. 

“Damn, Jay, you’re gorgeous...and so big.” Jensen leaned in and kissed his lover. “Wanna ride you Jay, can I?” 

Jared beamed as if Jensen had given him the greatest gift ever. “Never have to ask me, love.” 

They traded kisses for some time then Jensen sat up and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer of his nightstand, squirted some of the liquid into his palm, and smirked at the look of astonishment on Jared’s face as he fingered himself open. 

“Oh Jay, touch me.” Jensen whined, as he started playing with his hole. 

Jared didn’t need to be told twice. His hands roamed all over Jensen’s pale, freckled skin. Jensen’s dick twitched in anticipation and Jared fisted Jensen's cock, getting Jensen hard again. One finger became two and soon two of Jensen’s fingers became three as he fucked himself on his hand while Jared made quick work of the condom and slid it over and down his own twitching cock. Once Jensen was satisfied that he was open enough, he took some lube and slathered Jared’s cock with it. Jensen lifted himself up and slowly lowered down, impaling l himself on Jared’s hard, leaking cock. Jared groaned loudly as he filled Jensen’s already loosened hole, making Jensen see stars behind his closed eyes. 

Jensen gasped as Jared’s hard dick hit home. Jared was big and Jensen had never felt so full before. One thrust and Jensen felt Jared’s dick hit his prostate dead on. Jensen cried out in pain and pleasure.

“Take your time baby,” Jared whispered as he stopped his movements, worried that he might hurt Jensen and he refused to do so at any cost. 

“You’re bigger than I imagined Jay, fuck.” Jensen said, while adjusting to Jared’s girth. After some time, he moaned gently as he started moving, smiling with pleasure while he rode Jared. He gyrated his hips and knew just how to move to get Jared off.

Jared loved being inside Jensen, and he thrusted deep into his hole while the pleasure filled him with even more desire for Jensen. Jared rubbed Jensen's lips with his finger and eased it inside Jensen’s mouth so that he could suck on it.

Jensen moaned some more, and he playfully gave Jared’s finger a gentle bite.

“Oh my, where did my shy kitten go?” Jared teased. He was really enjoying this side of Jensen. He never imagined Jensen would be quite commanding in bed.

"Shut up and fuck me harder Jay. I want to feel you come in me." Jensen commanded. Being with Jared filled him with new confidence. 

"Fuck, yeah, I will. Your wish is my command, baby. I'm already close," Jared said. 

"Ungh, yeah, Jay, I want you."

“You have me, sweetheart. You've got me.” 

Jared could see Jensen’s neglected cock was leaking and throbbing. He fisted Jensen's dick and soon, Jensen was coming on Jared’s hand, shooting thick, white ropes of come all over both of their bodies. Moments later, Jared held Jensen even closer as he pounded Jensen’s ass for all it was worth, and Jensen's combined moans and urging noises brought Jared to the edge. "Fuck, I'm coming…"

"Yeah, give it to me. Shoot it all inside me."

Jared’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as his climax hit him and made him flood inside the condom just seconds later, leaving him grunting while his body shook. When Jared opened his eyes, Jensen was lying on top of him. 

“Fuck baby, I think you broke me.” 

Jensen laughed at that. “That was amazing.” 

“Yeah, it was. Mind blowing, I’d say.” Jared said, and slowly pushed Jensen on his back on the bed, sliding out of him. Jensen winced as Jared’s limp cock slid out of him. He watched as Jared took off the condom, tied it, and threw it in the trash can. He then headed into the bathroom. Jensen lay there on the bed, his limbs turned to jelly, with no energy to do anything but sleep. 

Jared came back with the warm washcloth and cleaned Jensen up, soothing his sore ass. Once Jensen was cleaned to Jared's satisfaction, he slid down on the bed beside Jensen, drawing random patterns on Jensen's torso, enjoying the closeness between them. 

“I’ve had a crush on you ever since you moved here.” Jensen confessed in the bliss of the afterglow. 

“I gathered.” Jared said, a dopey smile on his face, and planted a kiss on Jensen’s forehead. “I’ve had a crush on you since I saw you at one of the charity's events. Dressed up in a navy suit, white shirt, hair all spiked, smiling shyly at the people. You were adorable. I’ve been trying to get a hold of you ever since.”

“Sorry it took me so long to get on with the idea.” 

“No problem baby. All that matters is that we finally found each other. “

They shared languid kisses for a while before Jensen spoke.

“So, how did you find out about me?”

“You mean about your stalking?” Jared teased.

Jesen blushed again. He still couldn’t believe he wasn’t being subtle as he'd thought. “Shut up.”

“Aww..baby you’re so cute.” Jared kissed him again. “It was, I think my second or third day here. I was coming back from a jog and I felt like someone was watching me. So I looked around but I couldn’t see anyone. I chalked it up to being too used to cameras around me. It slipped my mind after that. But then one day you were coming home and I waved at you. I wanted to talk to you, but you rushed inside. I got suspicious. Moments later, you were looking at me from the window, your binoculars in hand, and I knew. I thought it was the sweetest thing.” Jared chuckled. 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this, am I?”

“I promise not to tell anyone, unless…”

“Unless…??” Jensen narrowed his eyes.

“Unless, you let me watch you from my window while you strip dance for me.”

“You’re serious.”

“Damn serious, baby.”

If this was the cost of not getting embarrassed anywhere else, Jensen was game. “Done.”

“One more thing.” Jared spoke. 

“Hmmm?”

“I have one more confession to make. After that day when I caught you on the window with binoculars, I did my own stalking.”

“What?” Jensen looked up, already anticipating the answer.

“I was...it was dark and I could see a small light switched on in your bedroom and the curtains were open, so I peeked in and I saw...damn, Jensen, you bouncing on that dildo was so hot. I swear I came in my boxers just by seeing you like that.” Jared said dreamily, already lost in picturing the scene. 

“Jaaaay…” Jensen whined, he didn’t think he could blush anymore, what with all the blushing he had done tonight. 

“Promise you’ll let me watch when you fuck that toy?” Jared asked, grinning like a loon.

“I..”

“Maybe I’ll fuck you with it.” Jared said, as if it was an after thought. “Fuck, Jen. I know you’ll take us both amazingly.” 

“You’re an insatiable idiot.” 

“But I’m your insatiable idiot, Jen.”

Jensen smiled indulgently. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in his life. He snuggled into Jared, content in the knowledge that he’d get to sleep in these strong and safe arms for a long time. And if Jensen got his way, then for an entire lifetime. 

Moral of the story is sometimes stalking can really change your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
